


Where are we?

by Iloverayllumanddragons26



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Funny I guess?, Gen, Help, Idk what I’m doing, ME - Freeform, pls don’t take this seriously, this is probably gonna be a wreck, ummm I’m bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloverayllumanddragons26/pseuds/Iloverayllumanddragons26
Summary: Okay, this is my first crossover and my first story that isn’t super dark or feel-sy. It’s probably gonna be a train wreck so yea.Inspired by tukaru’s “a strange meeting”So um when Callum was trying to connect or study the star arcanum, the dragang visits ancient star temple ruins and Callum accidentally fucks up and bam here we are.(Ps the ships probably won’t be very good because I’m aromantic and have no idea how romance works :/)
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Toph/swearing
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pls don’t take this seriously

It had taken about 3 days to get there but finally Callum, rayla, ezran, Soren, zym and bait had found the ruins.

“Woah,” Callum breathed as he looked up at the ornate building looming over them, “I wonder what this was used for..”

“Weird space stuff probably” Soren said with a yawn. 

“Let’s go in! I want to figure out why these creepy statues are so creepy, maybe to scare away intruders...I don’t see that working though...” ezran said to zym and bait

“Well what are we waiting for? Let’s go!” Rayla shouted, running into the towering ruins, “cmon Callum Star Magic is badass, you have to learn it!” She called back behind her as Callum started to run inside. Ezran picked up bait and followed Callum in, zym now chasing ezran. Soren is reminded of when he was dragged along with her and dad to find gross magical things. Soren sighs and follows them in. The air seems to shift, it feels balanced...if that’s a way to describe air.

In front of them stands a raised platform with three collums in front, each bearing a star rune, they were glowing purple, as if it was started but not finished.

“I wonder what would happen if the spell was finished, I think it’s waiting for a trigger word that um...” Callum looked over at the three horned skeletons slumped against the wall to their left, “ um was never said” Callum finished.

“Maybe those are the trigger words” Soren said pointing up at a huge mural with symbols on it

“Yeah let’s just quickly learn some ancient draconic on the spot and complete a sketchy looking spell that hasn’t been completed in thousands of years, what could go wrong?” Rayla said with a ‘Callum this is not a good idea and if something bad happens you’ll never hear the end of it’ tone of voice.

“I agree with rayla, this isn’t a good idea. Who knows what will happen? This is star magic stuff you can’t control yet” ezran piped in with a stern tone

“Oh come on, what’s the worst that can happen-“

“It could release a galactic monster or it could zap us to death or-“ Rayla cuts him off

“Or it could connect me to the star arcanum! Come on rayla think about it! Besides I brought this book on ancient draconic in case of something like this, I can look up the definition in it. Come on you’re curious about it and you know it” Callum cuts rayla off mid cut-off.

Everyone is silent.

“Fine, but first Ez, Zym, and Bait should get a little ways away so if a giant monster does appear, Soren, Callum, and I can take it out” rayla states sternly, flipping out her blades.

“Okay, I’ve found the symbols is says...’teleprencia dimesia’

The runes glowed brighter and a beam of light shout out over the platform

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

It had been a few months since the gaang had gotten together, but there have apparently been some spirit word shinnanigins around some old ruins. Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and newly crowned fire lord Zuko, dismounted Appa and started search for said ruins and soon enough, Toph spoke up.

“Her twinkle toes! I think I’ve found em’!” Toph yelled loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Wow, this is amazing” Katara sighs as they approach the huge ornate ruins

“I wonder what kind of spirit world stuff locals have encountered” Aang said, in awe of the beautiful building.

“Well let’s go in I didn’t come just to look at it” Sokka spoke up.

As they entered, something didn’t feel right. The air seemed to be different, as if it were over flowing with manic and life.

But there was something else.

Something Aang couldn’t quite place.

Suddenly a flash of light erupted and everything faded to black

Aang opened his eyes, he feels like he’s in the ruins still, but when he sits up, he doesn’t expect to see a boy with brown hair and a sleeveless top with symboled painted on his arms, a tall blond boy in a full suit of shiny metal armor, with his sword raised, and a strange girl with white hair, and...were those horns...? And does she have only four fingers on each hand? A child no more than ten walks up beside the boy with the sleeveless top. The kid is wearing a crown and a red cape. He is holding a grumpy looking....toad? And is followed by a small...is that a dragon?

“Where are we?”


	2. Chapter 2

The bald kid with the arrow on his head sat up first, Rayla raised her blades.

“Where are we?” The kid asked.

“CALLUM! I KNEW THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!” Rayla shouted as Callum flinched bit, “now we’re going to have to go through all the legal issues with humans entering Xadia without the dragon queen’s permission!”

“Well you agreed to do this! At least we weren’t immediately vaporized!” Callum shouted back

“Guys-“ ezran tried,

“THAT DOESNT MEAN IM OKAY WITH RANDOM HUMANS ON THIS SIDE OF THE BORDER! THIS” rayla points to the humans, “is why I originally didn’t agree!” Rayla roared back, causing the rest of the strangers to wake up.

A boulder hurled in between Callum and rayla, causing them to stop arguing and turn to face the platform, there were five humans including the arrow kid standing there looking confused, there was arrow Kid, a girl in shades of green with glazed eyes, a tall dude with a large burn scar over his left eye wearing long robes of black and red with a golden hairpiece that looked like a flame, and a girl and boy in blue.

“Now let’s try this again, where are we?” The young girl with the glazed eyes asked

“Did you throw that rock or are you magic like Callum?” Soren asked, nodding at Callum, but not lowering his sword.

“Why do you have horns?!” The boy in blue asked loudly at rayla, Callum looked at the boy weirdly because he could swear that their voices sounded the same,

“Why do you sound like me?!”

“Well why do YOU sound like ME?!”

“Why are those plants glowing?!” The arrow kid asked

“What happened to your eye?” Soren asked the guy with the hair thingy

“Are you blind?” Ezran asked,

“Why does she only have eight toes?”

“How could you see ma feet? I’m wearin boots-“

“What is that yellow thing over there?” The girl in blue nodded at bait

“I thought the dragons were extinct!” The boy with the hair thingy said when zym walked up next to ezran,

“WHY ARE YOU HERE?!” rayla’s voice cut through all the questions, startling the humans, the girl in blue pulled the water out of the surrounding vines and it collected around her arms, the tall boy with the hair thingy suddenly had daggers of fire in his hands, the girl with the glazed eyes stomps the ground and a large rock floated in front of her, arrow kid pointed his staff at them.

This caused the dragang to get started at the sudden magic that rayla and Soren raised their blades, Callum sketched fulmanis, and ezran ran and grabbed bait and zym and pit them behind a pillar and waited.

————————————————————————————————————————  
“How is that possible?” Katara breathed as the sleeveless kid drew something in the air,

“This must be some sort of dark magic!” The girl with horns and apparently only eight toes (???) shouts, “humans can’t do primal magic!”

“But there were no runes or trigger words, and they didn’t say any weird dark magic spells, plus their eyes are still normal, they haven’t gone black!” The kid with the sleeveless shirt said in confusion 

“I don’t know anything about magic but this is definitely sketchy” the blond armored kid says,

“Okay, we don’t want to hurt you, so we will lower our weapons if you lower yours” Zuko says from behind Katara.

The sleeveless boy and the blond man looked at the girl with horns, who lowered her blades. The blond man did the name and with a wave of his hand the sleeveless kid erased the glowing sketch from the air.

Katara let the water around her arms fall, Zuko made the fire disappear, Toph dropped the rock, Sokka Sheathed the boomerang, and Aang put down his staff.

“For the last time where are we?” Aang asked

‘Why haven’t they recognized Aang was the avatar yet?’ Katara thought to herself,

“Um Xadia?” The blond man said,

“And where is Xadia, are you an earth kingdom city?” Sokka asked

“You mean earthbloods? No, they are miles and miles away from here.” The horned girl replied,

“What do you mean ‘earthblood’?” Toph questioned, “don’t you mean earth bender?”

“What’s an earth bender?” The small kid with what appears to be a crown asked,

“What’s an earth bender? I’m an earth bender, tiny, ya know, the ones who do this!” Toph stood up, stamped the ground causing a large rock to come up, and kicked it across the building,

“Woah!” The kid shouted as a little blue creature yipped and ran to the horned girl, the yellow one just grumbled and slowly made its way to the kid,

“Who are you?! How did you do that?!” The horned girl yelled

Zuko stepped up, “I’m fire lord Zuko”

“I’m Toph”

“My name’s Sokka”

“I’m Katara”

“And I’m Aang, I’m also the avatar”

The 4 people and the 2 creatures looked at each other, the sleeveless kid spoke first

“I’m uh prince Callum”

“I’m rayla, head of the dragon guard”

“I’m Soren, crown guard”

“I’m king ezran, king of Katolis”


	3. Chapter 3

After a beat of silence, Aang spoke up,

“So uh, Rayla was it? Why did you keep referring to us as humans? I mean, we are, but do you have...non...humans?”

“You aren’t from around here are you?” Rayla said, shaking her head, “there are humans and the are elves and dragons, humans have no magic and elves do. I’m a moon shadow elf. Dragons are self explanatory.” 

“Yeah were definitely not in the earth kingdom anymore. The earth here feels different, it seems to radiate some sort of energy.” Toph says, putting her hand on the ground

“Oh I forgot!” The kid called ezran said, gesturing at the two small creatures next to him, “this is Azymondias, the dragon prince, but we just call him Zym. And this is Bait. He’s a glow toad.”

“That’s impossible, the only dragons left are ran and shao...” Zuko started, confused.

“Um actually no, there’s zym here, there’s queen Zubeia, sol Regem, Rex igneous, and Luna Tenebris. And even then, there are all the other non-arch dragons like Pyrrha.” Rayla said rolling her eyes.

“Okay so how did you guys do magic if you’re human? I thought I was the first human to connect to an arcanum.” Callum asked

“Connect to a what now?” Said the boy in blue- Sokka 

“It’s not magic, it’s bending, there are water benders, like me, Toph is an earth bender as she showed you earlier, and Zuko over here is a fire bender, the four elements” Katara explained to Callum,”and Aang here is the avatar, one who can control all the elements and we’re helping him restore balance to the world after the 100 year war.”

“So you guys are not from here at all, ya don’t have elves or dragons and your magic is completely different from ours. The star magic we just did seems to have brought you here from another dimension” rayla’s eyes widened at the last word

“That’s another one for weird stuff happening to us bingo” Sokka said

“So Callum, how did you draw in the air like earlier?” Asked Aang 

“Oh I was doing sky magic! In this world, there are six types of magic, moon, sky, sun, earth, ocean, and stars. Rayla knows more about thus kind of stuff, so rayla can you explain more?” Callum replied

“In Xadia, magic is in everything. The types of magic are referred to as primal sources. Each living thing in Xadia is born connected to a source, like me. I’m a moon shadow elf, thus I was born connected to the moon, there are six different types of elves, each connected to a source, there are moon shadow elves like me, Skywing elves, sunfire elves, earthblood elves, tidebound elves, and star touch elves. The same goes for arch dragons. Zym and his mother are arch sky dragons, sol Regem is an arch sun dragon, Rex igneous is an arch earth dragon, and Luna Tenebris is an arch moon dragon. However just because we are born connected to a source doesn’t mean we are all mages, mostly the way you can see me do moon magic is when I go into my moon shadow form on the full moon. There was only ever one person to master all the sources and that was the star touch elf Aaravos. That’s all I know about this.” Rayla explained 

“That is complicated” Aang said, sitting down

“Maybe we should go somewhere besides the ruins to keep asking questions...” Toph said, sounding intrigued, but annoyed.

“Maybe I could make you guys bread sandwiches!” Soren exclaimed, jumping up.

“Let’s go back to the storm spire to talk to Zubeia about how to get you guys home” ezran said, picking up bait.

“Sounds like a fair plan, plus we’ll get to see more of Xadia.” Said Zuko 

“Okay, lets go” Soren said, picking up the bag of camping supplies and starting to walk out, the rest of the people followed suit.


	4. Chapter 4

Rayla smirked when the their faces lit up in wonder as they left the abandoned building. Zuko has never been somewhere with so many colors, smells, and sounds. He hears an unfamiliar bird chirping and creatures chittering. He can smell so many different plants it’s almost nauseating. Everywhere he looks he sees bright, glowing, plants. It’s incredible.

“Welcome to Xadia!” Callum said, turning to them and gesturing at the colorful forest.

“I’ve never seen anything like this...” Katara said, awestruck.

“There’s so many colors, everything looks so mystical I thought this would be like the spirit world” Aang said

“The earth here radiates so much energy” Toph states

“What is this thing? It’s almost as cute as a turtleduck!” Zuko said, letting an adoraburr roll it’s way into his hands

“Let me see!” Sokka yells at Zuko, running over and looking at the little ball of fluff,

“It’s an adoraburr! They’re found everywhere here. When I was a kid I used to sit in the meadow in the silvergrove and play with them for hours”

Rayla’s face flashed with a hint of sadness, but it disappeared when Callum put a hand on her shoulder.

Zuko decided to not look too much into it.

“If you think this is cool, just wait to see the storm spire. It’s the home of the dragon queen and zym. I’m sure you’ll find it amazing!” Ezran said, picking a purple fruit and holding it out to the tiny dragon called Zym. 

“So how long until we get there?” Sokka asked Callum 

“About three days, we’ll set up camp at sunset” Callum replied

“Maybe we can find some banthers to ride since we have ezran here!” Soren said swatting away a large green moth

“What’s a banther?” Aang asked, tilting his head

“It’s a big cat bear thing. They’re extremely dangerous but Ez here can understand animals and have them give us a ride” Callum replied with a shrug

“Wow. Maybe if Appa were here he could translate for him.” Sokka said sarcastically, earning an elbow to the ribs from Katara.

“Ugh no one ever believes me at first” ezran whines, picking up the glow toad

“So anyway, what kind of things happened when you guys were out stopping wars?” Rayla said, twirling open one of her blades and slicing through some vines with glowing yellow blooms. 

“It’s a really long story, but basically Katara and I found Aang in a block of ice after 100 years. Then we had to get him to master water, earth, then fire in order to defeat the fire lord who was planning to take over the world.” Sokka said casually 

“Nice. Our started when my dad and sorens dad killed the dragon king and everyone thought that they destroyed his egg, but sorens dad viren stole it for dark magic. So the elves and dragons wanted revenge so they sent rayla and her team of assassins to come kill my dad and Ez, but for some reason rayla broke off from her group and as we were running away from her trying to stab us, we found the egg. So we were going across Xadia to bring it back to the dragon queen. Viren didn’t want that so he sent Soren and his sister Claudia to come get us. Claudia was told to get the egg no matter what and Soren was told to kill us. So we set off and traveled for a while and then viren decided to break the laws to unite four armies to come kill the dragon queen and drain zym of magic to take over. So he gets here and by that time Ez went back to take the throne and me and rayla continued our mission. Then once we got to the spire, Ez came back after viren stole the throne. We are all in the spire and viren army comes accept the went to the sunfire kingdom and stole their sun power and used it to create an army of monsters. The remaining sunfire forces helped fight them but as we were losing, the army of another human kingdom, Duren came and helped us. Then it turns out that viren made an illusion of himself and was actually trying to kill zym at the top of the spire. So I started running up there and saw rayla launch into viren sending them both over the edge. So I jumped after her and used sky magic to save her than badabing badaboom peace treaties on the way. Sorry that was long I’m bad at summarizing. Wait are you guys still listening?” Callum finally finished looking at the group

“I stopped listening at assassins trying to kill your dad.” Toph said, slumping over as she walked

“Oh hey the sun is setting, let’s make camp. Do you guys need camp stuff?” Soren said putting the bag of stuff down.

“I got it covered” Toph said, stomping the ground and making five tents out of stone

“That’s impressive” rayla said, gathering firewood, once its in a campfire arrangement, Zuko lit the flames by shooting a small burst of fire

“Rayla! Callum! Two tents or one?” Soren called

“Ugh! Soren!” Rayla snarled

“I mean I’m not complaining” Callum said raising his hands a bit, Sokka snickers.

Oh. They’re a thing.

Zuko goes into his earth tent and lays down. 

‘I hope we can get back soon’ he thinks before drifting off


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update, I finished it but then my browser crashed and bing bang boom depression

“Sooooo, you said you can do magic, right?” Aang leaned awkwardly over to callum, Katara walking next to Aang.

“Oh I only know like, four spells though.” Callum reply’s fidgeting with his fingers.

“Can you show us?” Aang asked again

“Sure. This first one is called aspiro. It lets me blow big gusts of air from my mouth, her I’ll show you” callum traces aspiro in the air and blows through it, creating a large cone of wind that shakes the trees.

“I can do that!” Aang took a big breath and blew an even bigger column of wind, zym jumps up into it and swirls up into the air and flies with his little wings, 

“Aww zym is adorable!” Katara laughs, catching zym in her arms as he glides down.

“Wow! You don’t have to draw runes?” Callum said

“Nope, we just focus our energy and do the movements” Aang said, moving into a horse stance and thrusting his palm towards a large boulder, sending it flying through the air.

“Woah...I know I can’t really compete with that but here’s another one I picked up. It’s called fulmanis and it lets me throw lightning at people” callum traced the fulmanis rune, “fulmanis!” With a palm strike to the rune it zapped electricity forward, disappearing quickly. He looked back to see Aang and zuko with wide eyes and katara’s hand on aang’s shoulder.

“My sister could lightning bend. She’s insane. She killed Aang once, but katara brought him back with spirit water. She also tried to shoot katara so I tried and failed to redirect it and I almost died.” Zuko looked to the ground and callum awkwardly tried to figure out what to say.

“I understand all about creepy sisters, my sister Claudia is a dark mage. So is my dad. My dad is a horrible person, he tried to use zym for dark magic and Claudia stayed with him even after he destroyed an entire city and transformed a bunch of armies into monsters” Soren said, catching up to zuko

“Wow, we both have asshole dads. Strange thing to have in common.” Zuko turned his head towards Soren.

“Yeah, like both hating jelly tarts. That’s rare” Soren shrugged and zuko looked at him confused. That doesn’t really add up.

“O-ok then” confused zuko replies

Meanwhile Toph is talking to ezran

“So if you’re blind, how are you so good at fighting?” Ezran asks casually while balancing on a fallen tree

“I see with earthbending, it’s like seeing with my feet. I feel the vibrations in the earth and know what to do against my opponent.ya know it’s not every day I meet a king who is two years younger than me” Toph shrugs

“Oh um yeah I guess. It’s way harder than it seems, I was thrown into it without much training so it was harder for me than it was for my dad.” Ezran replied, looking down at the ground. Toph pieces together what happened for him to be king in her head and immediately regrets bringing it up.

“I see. Sorry for bringing it up.” She looked in his direction and recognizes the blobby creature following him as bait.

“It’s okay,” ezran took a few more steps before saying “you have cool rock powers, but I can understand animals”

“So I’ve heard, sounds pretty neat!” 

At the head of the group Sokka is talking with rayla

“So uh, why do you only have eight fingers?” Sokka asked

“All elves have eight fingers” rayla replied, playing with her blade as they walked

“Riiiiight, man this world is weird. You think we’ll see any dragons? I’ve always wanted to see one” Sokka asked

“Oh yeah. Actually you’ve already seen one, zym.”rayla called zym name and he wiggles out of katara’s arms and jumped onto rayla’s back.

“Well yeah but uh like a giant powerful dragon” as Sokka spoke zym growled and jumped on Sokka, with little sparks of electricity zipping through his mane. Sokka yelps and rayla pulls zym off him.

“Zym! What the heck?” Rayla lifted zym to eye level and boops his nose 

“I guess he is pretty powerful. So Moonshadow huh? If you really are connected to the moon, you must know about Yue, right?” Sokka got up, brushing dirt off his legs

“Um, no? Our great dragon is Luna Tenebris” rayla replied

Sokka looked a little sad.

“What’s wrong?”

“Yue was my first girlfriend and she turned into the moon. She’s the moon spirit now.”

“....well, sorry about that”

“It’s good, I really miss her, but I also have a new girlfriend, Suki. It’s really complicated sometimes, but she understands. And she’s there for me” Sokka fidgets with his boomerang.

“Well good for you” rayla looks back forward

“So how do those blades work?” Sokka asked, pointing at the blades on her belt

Rayla sets zym down, who promptly runs back to katara. She grabs her blades and flips them open.

“They’re like butterfly blades. I can flip them open and retract the blades, but I can also do this,” rayla flipped the blades to hook mode and swept Sokka’s leg an he fell with a yelp.

“That was cool but what the heck?!” Sokka said as he was laying on the ground

The sun was starting to set and the group set up camp once more. As they were sitting around the fire, Sokka and Callum were sitting on either side of rayla, Aang was sitting next to callum, zuko sat next to Soren, Toph sat in between ezran and zuko, and katara sat next to Sokka. Ya and bait sat in front of ezran.

“So how do you like Xadia?” Ezran asked the group.

“It’s pretty great, but I miss Appa and Momo. Appa is a sky bison and if he were here he could just fly us to the spire.” Aang said eating a Xadian orange.

“That sounds nice and all, but then we wouldn’t have seen all of this” katara added

“We should be back at the spire by noon tomorrow if we don’t have any problems” rayla said, sharpening her blades

“For now, we should get some sleep” callum added and Toph made earth tents for those who wanted them, and one by one they all drifted off.


	6. Chapter 6

As usual, rayla was the first one to wake up. She decided to go find some breakfast. She picked a few moon berries, Xadian oranges, prickle fruit, and sunglows. Carrying the xadian fruit back to camp she noticed toph was up and sitting by the extinguished camp fire.

“You’re up early” toph said with a shrug as rayla placed the fruits down. 

“I’m almost always the first to wake up” rayla said, digging through their supplies looking for a few cloaks. 

“Why do we need those cloaks?” Toph asked

“We have to go through an elven village. They already know us, but since you guys are new I think it’s better to disguise you guys.” Rayla said matter-of-factly 

“Whatever, you’re the boss, Moonie.” Toph shrugged, tossing a a stone up and catching it

“Moonie?” Rayla asked, a little annoyed at the nickname 

“Yeah, I’ve got names for everyone, Aang is twinkletoes, katara is sugar queen or sweetness, zuko is sparky, and sokka is snoozles. You said your a moon-shadow-whatever so Moonie it is.”

“Hm. Well I guess we should wake the others-“ rayla was cut off by toph punching the ground and startled yelps from all the tents.

“Done”

“Toph, what the hell?!” Sokka stuck his head out of his earth tent

“Oh for fucks sake-“ toph muttered and rolled her glazed eyes, “Moonie wants us up, Snoozles!” 

“Well ya didn’t have to do that-“ rayla started but got cut off again,

“It was funny” 

“Can’t disagree with ya” rayla snickered before turning to the rest of the group, “okay guys, first off, I gathered us some breakfast, you should eat it.” She gestured to the small pile of fruit,

“Wow, these fruits are colorful, actually everything in Xadia is colorful” Aang said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

“Yeah that’s kinda common around here. When I first came to Xadia I kinda geeked out.” Callum said, “did you know there’s a flower here that plays music?!” Callum asked, happy to see aang’s reaction

“No way!” Aang said throwing his hands up

“So, what else is happening?” Zuko asked looking up from his sunglow 

“Alright, we have to go through a small village if mostly skywing and recovering sunfire elves. Not all of them are warmed up to humans they don’t know yet because we were all raised on propaganda about humans. My mentor, Runaan always said that humans were dark magic crazed lowlifes who will dissect you for parts” rayla said casually, but with a hint of sadness at the mention of her mentor.

Blank stares all around. Lovely.

“Sorry. Just miss him. Anyway I only have four cloaks and there are five of you, so I guess the shortest of you gets to stand in the middle and the rest of You guys could just stand around them. So who’s the shortest?” Rayla asked, looking around at everyone.

Everyone looks at toph. 

“Just fucking say it.” 

“Ooooo toph said a dirty woord-“ ezran teased, smiling.

“Oh quit it Tiny.” Toph scoffs, sitting up

“Ok toph goes in the middle then. Here’s the cloaks.” She tossed cloaks to each of them

“Why does this one have funky lumps on the hood?” Zuko asked, holding up his cloak

“It’s meant to be worn by elves so our horns don’t get in the way, I thought it would fit over your hair thingy better.” Rayla shrugged as zuko put it on

“Alright, try not to be overwhelmed because elven architecture is amazing!” Soren said, standing up.

“Soren, we aren’t even there yet.” Katara said, pinching the bridge of her nose

“Well let’s go then come on” sokka said, pulling up his hood

“I just want to say how creepy it is that we sound so similar” callum shivered

“Yeah it’s getting hard to figure out which of you is saying what” toph says 

“Wow, that’s never happened before...” Aang said, “I miss Momo and Appa”

“They sound nice. I think Zym would get along with them,” ezran said, holding zym up, then looking at bait, “I think bait would too, right bait?”

Bait responded with a grumble.

“Yeah, probably” Aang replied

After a few hours of walking, toph stopped

“We’re almost there, I can feel it!” Toph shouted, getting in the middle of the group like planned 

“Alright, a few rules for the newbies,” rayla turned around, “first of all, don’t take your hood down, because then they’ll know you’re human and that’ll cause issues. Second, DO NOT stare at ANYONE. Most of these elves are recovering from a large battle and are extremely on edge. Plus you do NOT want to offend anyone. Third, don’t talk to anyone and don’t wonder off. If you get on the wrong side of these people, we will have problems.” Rayla turned back around, “and you DONT want to know what a sunforge blade to the face feels like, and I don’t either.”

“Damn” toph said

They continued walking until they approached the gate. It was tall and looked like the wooded tendrils grew out of the ground and formed their shape. A few skywing buildings were floating because skywing magic ‘cheeky idiots’ rayla thought. Elves wondered the streets going about their lives and guards made sure to watch over the place. 

“Woah...floating buildings?! Fountains?! What kind of creature is that?! This place is cool!” Aang and sokka started shouting

“Guys! Guys! Shut it!” Rayla tried,

“Does that elf have WINGS?!” Sokka shouted

“Sok-“

“another dragon?!” Aang asked loudly

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” toph shouted, the ground cracked under her feet, now a few elves were looking at the group

Just. Great.

“Toph calm down!” Callum tried, but toph slapped his hand away, “Don’t touch me, Cloudy” she snapped back. ezran looked bewildered.

“Fine.”

“Toph what’s gotten into you?” Zuko asked putting a hand on her shoulder, she seemed like she started calming down

“Cloudy?” Callum asked, confused

“Yeah. I’m stuck with Moonie” rayla said as she came up next to callum.

“Okay, toph, what the heck? We have a 10 year old over there and we have a village over there full of people who are probably already suspicious of us” katara stormed over to toph and they started arguing 

“Ok guys, lets just get through the damn village” rayla sighed, gesturing to the village ahead of them.

As they trekked through the village a winged skywing elf sauntered up to the group. Rayla tensed up at the sight of her.

“Hey rayla! How’s you and your boyfriend?” The elf said, smirking.

“Oh shut up Nyx just leave us alone” rayla said, pushing past nyx.

“Oh come on rayla you know we should be friends” nyx teased

“No actually I kind of maybe hate you. So beat it” rayla hissed 

“Who are all your new friends? Do you hate them too?” Nyx asked rayla, gesturing at the group of cloaked individuals.

“Um actually we-“ Aang started, before getting interrupted by rayla 

“No I don’t hate them just let us walk two steps without making me angry?!” Rayla snapped

“Fine. Don’t befriend me. Because who else can get you over the Rex canyon?” Nyx said slyly

Callum stepped up but Nyx cut him off

“Without turning your arms to noodles carrying everybody.” She added

“Uuuuuuuggghh” rayla groaned and slumped forward.

“Hmmmmmm?” Nyx leaned forward smugly

“I still hate you.”


End file.
